A customer, e.g., an enterprise customer of a network service provider, may have a large number of vehicles. For example, an enterprise customer may own a large number of vehicles to be used by personnel for reaching various enterprise locations, distribution centers, customer locations, vendor locations, etc., throughout a region, e.g., North America. A particular vehicle of the enterprise customer may be performing sub-optimally in terms of fuel economy. However, the enterprise customer may not know a cause for the sub-optimal performance.